Hooker
by PockyPhoto
Summary: KakaSaku LJ word challenge: Hooky. Who hasn't called in sick from work for a little quality time before?


A/N: I do not own Naruto. I haven't written in about three years, but after reading Silvershine's stories (damn you for writing so well!), I wanted to just do a small attempt at writing again. This is an oneshot for the KakaSaku LJ community's word challenge.

A deep and relaxing sigh left her lips as she slowly sank into the onsen's warmth. The hot spring water enveloped her in a soothing comfort that she had long been missing for the past month. She tightened the moist towel around her torso, taking another hand to flip her long, roseate strands behind her shoulder. She made a gradual dip into the water, the crest of it reaching her nose. Her eyes rested behind fallen lids, her hair floating among the drifting petals that had fallen from the cowering tree above. She blew a few bubbles into the water for quick amusement before rising out of it to rest against the bank of the onsen spring. She glanced at the large tree in bloom above her as she mused how much of a relief it was to make quality time for herself. Unfortunately, not all quality time comes perfectly planned.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him, a slight annoyance in her voice for having her alone time disrupted and being ogled at by his one eye while she was naked except for the towel around her.

"I was looking for my personal masseuse at the hospital, but they said she had family issues to deal with at home."

"You're so full of shit, Kakashi." The edge of her lips showed a slight smile as her slender leg rose to playfully kick a light splash in the calm water. "You haven't stepped foot in that hospital for the last decade."

"I'm not the only one who's been lying lately." Kakashi bent down to accuse her with a finger on her pale forehead. The wet bangs she now adorned only added to her beauty. "You haven't had family for a while now," he said, his voice softening for a moment in sympathy for her. "You even told the Hokage you were too busy with research for missions. Tsk, tsk. Too many lies will rot your brain, Sakura."

The kunoichi shooed his hand away from her forehead, grimacing at his masked features.

His lone eye creased as he gave her a smile.

"Don't you give me that, sensei. Remember how many lies you used to give me and Naruto for being late, for being _ridiculously_ late? Besides, you sure went out of your way to find me."

"I told you, I needed my masseuse. If you had been at work instead of playing hooker, then I wouldn't have had to use Pakkun."

Sakura stood to turn around and face him squarely, taking extra precaution that her towel was still secure around her. "It's called 'hooky,' not 'hooker.' _Those_ are the women on the corners that you and Genma probably spend your mission pay on."

Kakashi took a brief moment to take in the scene before his eye. It wasn't a poster pin-up, but it was still a picture he would like to be able to keep in his pocket for those lonely nights on missions. The warm breeze was sweeping her long tresses about her and her body was very well covered, but it was a tease to see the top of her naked thighs just peeking above the water. He met her gaze and gave a chuckle. "That's ridiculous. You know very well Genma goes the other way."

"Your lies are more believable than that."

"It doesn't change the fact that you're still playing hooker."

"It's hooky!" she corrected him once more, a hand on her hip now. "And I don't feel the least bit guilty about calling in. I'm having some quality time today and if the Hokage's got a problem with it, then he can suck it."

Kakashi chuckled again. "I'm quite sure he'd have more of a problem about taboo affairs than he would about a medic calling in sick."

Sakura's fiesty expression dropped. Her gaze went back down to the floating petals in the spring. She relaxed again in her steamy bath, her voice more soft and cautious. "Does he know? Does anybody know?"

"Of course not. Danzou may be Hokage, but I've got more of a brain than him. Hell, I'm sure Gai and Lee -- Well, I'm sure a lot of other shinobi here are very cautious about him."

"Does Naruto know?"

"I'm positive he has no clue. Nobody knows. Not even Sasuke." Kakashi started to unzip his vest.

Sakura made no comment or notion about it.

"I didn't ask if Sasuke knew," she retorted, letting her legs float on the water as her toes played with the fallen flowers from the tree.

Kakashi shrugged off his vest, letting it hit the ground at his feet with his black undershirt to follow after.

"Would you want him to know?"

...Another zipper being undone.

"In a perfect world, I'd prefer for everyone to know and be fine with it."

There was a short pause as Kakashi's sandals and uniform pants could be heard shuffling off.

"But…in this _imperfect_ world, I'm perfectly happy with how things are now," she smiled at Kakashi as she bit her lip in adoration of his naked form slipping into the onsen spring. He waded through the water, approaching her to trap her in against the edge of the pool.

"You're happy? With being only 20 and involved in a secret affair with a teacher? I'm more than a decade older than you, Sakura." His lone eye roamed her front, trailing from her cherry-hued locks to her jaded eyes to her modest bosom hidden behind a moist cloth.

"You're worried about numbers?" she smirked at him, a finger tracing his collarbone to follow down his sculpted body to tease the skin of his abs. "It might be a hassle for us, but I still consider our secret to be quite a turn on."

Kakashi ran one hand through her smooth tresses, stroking her strands through his fingers as he met her green orbs. A thumb caressed her cheek and she leaned into his palm with a sigh. "It's not the age I'm worried about. It's the consequences we'll face if we get caught."

Sakura smirked as she met his eye again. She removed his patch and threw it behind her to toss it with the rest of his clothing. "We better not get caught then."

Kakashi claimed her lips quickly, harshly, suddenly.

Her fingers wrapped in his silver mess of locks, pulling him in to give just as much force into the kiss as him. She bit his bottom lip, playfully tugging as he wrapped his arm around her, their bodies complementing each other's flawlessly.

He skillfully whipped away her towel, crushing their fronts together as he slipped his tongue past her lips to massage her own.

There was no need to label what this feeling was. There was lust, there was passion, there was desire, but those were hardly the words they felt sending sparks through their entire bodies. What they both felt was already shared between them and they didn't need it to be spoken for it to be anymore true.

Kakashi and Sakura's appetite for each other were on the bounds of fighting for dominance.

Her fingers gripped his hair tightly, threatening to rip them out, another hand leaving indents and red marks on his shoulder from her nails raking against his skin.

His hold on her waist twirled her about, shoving her against the large boulders which decorated the other side of the spring. He let go of their passionate kiss and the dark sexual desire in his eyes were all too obvious.

Sakura panted to catch her breath from their heated moment, her smile daring him to take her on.

Kakashi soaked the image of her in his mind: her blushed cheeks, her swollen, red lips, her naked breasts, her deep eyes which longed for him. He attacked her lips once more, pressing her against the boulder with his naked form, taking her leg to wrap around him.

Sakura locked onto him, her hands once again scratching his muscular back, not taking into mind that they may be left as scars by the time their "quality time" was finished.

Kakashi pressed more into their kiss, earning him some fervent moans and desperate sighs from the woman beneath him. As his tongue was slipping past her lips to coax against hers, he had one hand trailing on her leg to grope her bottom while his other hand was beneath the water, teasing her. He smirked as she bit his bottom lip and moaned as his fingers slid against her nether lips. His tongue slipped into her mouth as easily as his fingers slipped into her tight cavity. His erection was painfully aching to just thrust into her and make her scream.

Sakura's moans were getting louder and her clawing at his back was getting rougher.

Kakashi had to pinch her bottom to warn her that her moans might be calling attention to the employees at the spring. Of course, he could always use genjutsu, but it was far more entertaining to watch his little wildcat have to suppress her voice.

By now, Sakura was biting her own lip and angling herself to position his fingers deeper within her.

Kakashi was moving at an almost feverish pace that she was sure she would climax at any moment. He trailed kisses from her lips to her neck until he was biting, sucking, massaging her naked skin.

She kept pulling him closer, having his muscular chest smother her bosoms and letting those eager moans escape.

Kakashi could only take so much and it was at the first instant she gasped out "Please" that he let sexual desire and the animal in him overrule completely.

Kakashi took away his fingers and unlatched from her neck, which bore a soft mark to bruise soon after.

Sakura lost her breath as she was swiftly turned around to be thrown against the large boulder, his hands pushing on her shoulders to make her lean forward further. Beneath the water, she felt the tip of his cock trace against her inner thigh until he forcefully thrust into her, making her scream his name.

Kakashi had never had sex underwater before, but he sure didn't mind it. Neither did Sakura. The water didn't make his movements any slower or any less pleasurable. He continued to thrust in and out of her, his fingers digging more into her sides as her moans got louder. He could feel that she was close and he wanted her badly. He leaned over, his front pressing against her back, his movements not any slower. If anything, he was pushing into her harder and faster.

"Say my name, Sakura," he groaned into her ear, all too drunk on the heat and force of her walls around him. "Say it."

"Kakashi," she moaned out. "Kakashi, I want more!"

"More?" He complied, thrusting into her so that she was gasping and panting until she couldn't keep up. "Scream it, Sakura. Scream how bad you fucking want me."

"More, sensei! Please!" she called out as his pacing picked up even more than she thought he would be able to. "I want you!"

His fingers dug deeper into her and her moans grew louder and louder until she was nearly screaming "I want all of you, Kakashi-sensei!"

Her climax hit her hard, making her eyes squeeze tightly shut and sending shocks from beneath the water up to her very spine. Her walls clamped down on Kakashi as he gave her his final thrust and came as well, groaning out her name before biting into her shoulder.

Sakura slowly came down from her climax, scarcely aware that his teeth had broken the skin on her shoulder.

Kakashi slid his tongue against his imprint on her, tasting the slightest amount of blood. He slipped out from her, catching Sakura with an arm around her waist as she was unbalanced and disoriented. He hooked an arm behind her knees from under the spring water and carried her to the edge of the onsen, sitting at the shallow edge, the crest of the water barely covering Sakura's deep roseate curls as he set her on his lap.

She sighed and leaned her forehead against his chest. "What if we can't keep this up? We'll get caught one day, I know it."

Kakashi rose her chin to meet her jade colored gaze. "I'm a damn good ninja. We won't get caught," he smirked.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Sakura gazed at his one eye for a moment before suspicions arose. "Should you be here, Kakashi? I thought Danzou said you had a mission briefing today."

"I called in sick to play hooker," he grinned at her.

"What?! But you got on me for doing it!" she frowned at him with a distasteful expression. "And you mean 'hooky,'" she reminded him.

"Oh no. I was playing 'hooker,'" he winked at her.


End file.
